The Sunny Side of Hate
by Chocolate Cow
Summary: Shy eleventh grader, Hyuuga Hinata enters the best private school in the country. She just has to get through school without breaking any bones. Of course, for Hinata, this is naturally impossible. [NaruHina]
1. The New School

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and you know that. In fact why do we need to put these things? Can't the reader **just** assume that if we owned a big manga, we'd do things more important than writing fanfics?

What has the world come to?

A/N: This is a highschool fic. Hope it's not **too** cliché. If you review I shall love you forever. Okay, I lied. I won't love you. I'll just like you a lot. :D

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Hyuuga Hinata sat in an uncomfortable wooden chair, prim and proper, her long dark hair neatly brushed and her blouse buttoned up to the top. A gray blazer was fitted over the white blouse and a tie, stiffly tied around her neck. Her gray skirt reached her knees and had suspenders.

Her father had already bought her the uniform and would probably throw himself into a pit of misery if she didn't make it into Konoha Prep School.

In front of her sat the headmaster, a woman with blond hair, deep blue eyes, and _immense_ breasts. Hinata felt inferior, as her breasts seemed like nothing but grapes, compared to this woman.

In fact, Hinata usually felt inferior. Her self confidence was rock bottom, as low as it could get.

"Well, Hyuuga Hinata," the lady addressed her and Hinata jumped as, she had been sitting in silence for thirty minutes. Or was it fifty?

"Your test scores are rather well. And you have a history of being a good student. And aren't you Hyuuga Neji's cousin? He's the best senior in this school."

Hinata timidly nodded and shyly looked at the ground. She disliked it when people compared her to her cousin. But she never told anyone due to the fact that she was a giant pushover.

"Welcome to Konoha Prep School, Hyuuga Hinata."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

SouperShy22: i almost peed mi pants

Pinky78: rly?

MrsUchihaSasuke444838287999: rofl :D

SouperShy22: i cant believ i actually got in the skool its a miracle

Pinky78: no its not ur rly smart u got in easy it took me a few years of studying 2 get in

MrsUchihaSasuke444838287999: no ur jus dum

Pinky78: :( ill kick ur face in if u dont shut ur **-edit-** mouth

Pinky78: WTF

MrsUchihaSasuke444838287999: lmao mi edit mouth? u loser

SouperShy22: lol u guys r funni

**SuperKewlGuy678 has entered the chat room.**

SuperKewlGuy678: watsup

SouperShy22: OMFG

**SouperShy22 has left the room.**

SuperKewlGuy678: wats wit her?

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Hinata stared at her computer. Her hands were still poised ablove the keyboard where she had last typed.

Before she had made it into Konoha Prep, she, Sakura, and Ino always hung out. Then they both made it into Konoha Prep. Now she could finally be in the same school as her friends again which made all three of them quite pleased.

SuperKewlGuy678 was a complete stranger, a guy who she **slightly** knew through Sakura. He was in all of Sakura's class and Hinata felt a bit jealous of the pink haired girl. SuperKewlGuy678 was in Konoha Prep and even though she had only talked to him on the internet, she had fallen madly in love with him.

Well not exactly MADLY in love but she had an enormous crush on him.

Ino had a large crush on Uchiha Sasuke, represented by her username. Sakura was a closet Sasuke fangirl, but Ino was much more outgoing. She practically wanted the world to know she liked Sasuke.

She had seen Sasuke on the street once before, and even though he was pretty good-looking, her heart was set on SuperKewlGuy678.

Okay. Sasuke wasn't just good looking. He was 'girls-throw-themselves-at-my-feet' good looking.

Hinata sighed and stared at the desktop. She turned off the computer, and got dressed in her pajamas with ducks all over it. And that was one of her more mature pajamas.

She couldn't help it. Hinata's father thought that if a boy looked at her, he was hitting on her. If that happened, the boy that looked at her would be in the hospital faster than you can say 'Hinata's dad is crazy.'

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

The next day Hinata walked onto the campus of Konoha Prep School for the first time. It was HUGE.

"The dorms are this way." Her father said in a monotone, gesturing to the group of buildings to their right. She carried a large duffelbag on one shoulder while her father pulled her overpacked suitcase.

She looked onto a scrap of paper which the number '689' was hastily scribbled.

They walked up six flights of stairs, before noticing there was an elevator. They lugged their luggage down the hall to her dorm. She put her hand on the door knob and turned it.

The inside of the room wasn't that fascinating. A twin bed was pushed against the wall and there was a window next to it. A wooden desk and a night table was set next to the bed.

After her father inspected the quality of the furniture and hugged her at least twenty times, she unpacked everything.

Finally, she was on her own.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

BEEP

BEEP

BEEP

The lump on the bed rolled over. A slender hand reached out and hit the snooze button of the alarm clock. Hinata raised her head and stared at the alarm clock trying to focus her eyes.

Four o'clock? Wait no…

EIGHT O'CLOCK!

Hinata leaped out of bed doing an amazing pirouette along the way. She quickly changed into her uniform not noticing her tie wasn't done very well and her blouse was backwards.

Grabbing her bookbag, thank goodness she prepared it last night, she rushed down stairs and looked desperately at the map of the school.

So if she went _that_ way she could go to her first class. She sprinted off torwards homeroom.

She slammed open the door, huffing and puffing, her face a deep shade of red, not just because she had ran full speed, almost one mile. Atleast it felt like one mile.

The teacher, Kurenai gave her a stern look motioning for her to sit in the front row. The whole morning she heard giggling behind her.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

A/N: Okay then. I am _finally_ done with this chapter. I promise the next chapters will be longer. And please review. I don't like it when you guys don't review.


	2. The First Day

Disclaimer: Aww this is so stupid. Well I don't own Naruto, blah, blah, blah.

A/N: Okay I got like, no reviews but I'll carry on since I like this story so much. And I put Hinata's schedule down to clear everything up now. Read and Review! 'Cause if you don't you will wake up at night to find your house on fire:D And the future pairings will be:

HinaNaru

SasuSaku (a bit)

NejiTen: It would be nice if Tenten came along and softened up Neji.

Maybe some KurenaiAsuma if I feel like it. 'Cause it would be hilarious if Hinata like walked in to find two of her teachers making out. :D I love it when Hinata freaks out.

Hinata's Schedule:

Homeroom (History)

Math

Science

P.E.

Elective (Spanish)

English

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

The day felt like hell. She left her math book in homeroom, got lost, flunked the science test, got lost again, accidentally walked into the boy's locker room, got even more lost, said the Spanish word for 'poop' instead of 'car' (A/N: I don't know 'cause I'm not in Spanish), got lost again, spelled cat wrong, and you guessed it, got lost.

To top off her giant serving of bad luck, she fell down the stairs on her way back to her room.

Hinata scrambled up looking from left to right hoping nobody had noticed her. She brushed herself off and was going to continue when she heard some chuckling behind her. She turned around to see a blond kid who looked purple from trying not to laugh.

Hinata hung her head and pushed past him running out the building. Behind her she heard uncontrollable laughter.

She ran down the steps and turned the corner colliding with Sakura and Ino who were walking side by side arguing about something or another.

"How was your first day of school?" Sakura asked cheerfully, relieved that there was a distraction so she wouldn't have to argue with Ino anymore.

"Disagreeable." She muttered.

"What happened?" Ino asked as if she wasn't really sympathetic, she was just listening because she had nothing better to do. She set her hand on her hip.

"The day felt like hell! I left my math book in homeroom, got lost, flunked the science test, got lost again, accidentally walked into the boy's locker room, got even more lost, said the Spanish word for 'poop' instead of 'car', got lost again, spelled cat wrong, and you guessed it, got lost." She burst out.

As soon as she said it she covered her mouth. Had _she_ Hyuuga Hinata said that? I mean, her father acted as if 'crud' was a bad word, and his attitude had rubbed off on her.

Sakura and Ino stared at her with a look that said "What the-!"

The pink haired girl sighed. "You need to relax. Want to go get some ramen?"

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

After some ramen they headed to their dorms to prevent their Dorm Administrator to give them a big lecture about how you shouldn't break curfews. She sat down at her computer and turned it on. She needed to have some nice internet time.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**SouperShy22: i wan 2 die i hate KPS**

**MrsUchihaSasuke444838287999: we got u threw the day didnt we? us kewl frends not including pinky**

**Pinky78: hey!**

**SuperKewlGuy678: snicker**

**SouperShy22: werent u guys gonna giv me advice :(**

**Pinky78: cmon its not that bad**

**SuperKewlGuy678: ya the firs time i came i was so scared at leas u hav frends here**

**SouperShy22: easy 4 u 2 say everything horrible that could happen happened**

**Pinky78: atleast u didnt die by the end of my firs day i was ready 2 go home**

**SouperShy22: i wanna go home**

**MrsUchihaSasuke444838287999: no u dont i demand that u lyk this skool or ill pummel u within a in. of ur life**

**SuperKewlGuy678: its not soooooooo bad u need to go home ur just being dramatic**

**SouperShy22: so off the topic of my misery wat happened at school 2day 4 u guys?**

**Pinky78: nuthin much sasuke sed hi 2 me**

**SuperKewlGuy678: sasuke-bastard?**

**Pinky78: don't call him a bastard**

**MrsUchihaSasuke444838287999: DONT CALL HIM A BASTARD!**

**MrsUchihaSasuke444838287999 has left the chat room**

**SuperKewlGuy678: huh?**

**Pinky78: whyd she leav?**

**SouperShy22: 2 get sasuke i gess**

**SuperKewlGuy678: why is she so pissed?**

**Pinky78: are u blind! can u read? hav u seen her username before? **

**MrsUchihaSasuke444838287999 has entered the room**

**UchihaSasuke8989898 has entered the room**

**UchihaSasuke8989898: do u kno how many peoples usernames are Uchiha Sasuke? those a--holes! F---ing pretendin to b me**

**MrsUchihaSasuke444838287999: see its sasuke kun hes gonna whup ur a super unkewl guy**

**Pinky78: why are u guys using asteroids?**

**UchihaSasuke8989898: cuz then u guys know wat im sayin and its not being edited out **

**UchihaSasuke8989898: howd u get in this skool anyway? isn't it jus 4 smart people**

**Pinky78: Uchiha u better sleep wit one eye open cuz im gonna com in threw ur window and kill u**

**UchihaSasuke8989898: ooooo im so scared**

**SouperShy22: im not getting involved**

**Pinky78: why dont u just go eat ur own c-ap**

**SouperShy22 has exit the chat room**

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

The rest of the week was quite similar to what Hinata went through the first day although she didn't get lost as much.

Finally a Saturday came and she was ready to relax. She pulled out a one piece, lavender, bathing suit and changed into it. She was going to the park with her friends and there was a community pool nearby.

Hinata wrapped a towel around herself and slid her feet into some flip flops.

She saw that Sakura and Ino were both waiting for her downstairs. Hinata noticed with envy that they were both wearing bikinis.

Sakura wore a pink bikini, with pink trunks. Her hair was tied in a ponytail.

What Ino wore was a bit more elaborate. She wore a purple bikini top with Hawaiian flowers printed on them. Her bikini bottom was the same.

SuperKewlGuy whom amazingly was Sasuke's friend was coming too. Sasuke was being dragged along.

Both Ino and Sakura awaited the bliss hours in which they could stare a Sasuke without a shirt on.

Just because Sakura had an argument with Sasuke didn't mean she didn't think he was hot.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

All three of them arrived at the pool, unscathed from Sakura's reckless driving, in her broken car.

Sasuke pulled up in a luxurious Ferrari. Sakura, Hinata, and Ino immediately rushed over to ooh and ah over his car.

"Wow! Where'd you get the money for this?" asked Ino, temporarily forgetting that she already knew that Sasuke's family was filthy rich.

Hinata's eyes were concentrated on the passenger door and out came…

The blond kid who had laughed at her when she fell. What? The funny, witty, determined guy on the internet was the kid who had laughed at her when she fell?

That BASTARD!

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

A/N: Yesh! I am done! Okay guys if you don't review I will seriously bite your heads off.

:D

:D

:D

:D

:D

:D

:D

:D

:D

I don't know why I just did that.


	3. The Pool

Chocolate Cow: Yeah, I totally own Naruto. That's why I'm on the internet making fanfics about it. Sarcasm really doesn't translate through the computer well does it?

Well anyway I'm not going to update the next chapter for maybe, I dunno a year. Or until I get at least 200 hits. I'm not even there yet. –collapses to the ground sobbing like a dead person-

------------------------

Hinata wondered how she got herself in this predicament.

Oh yeah, the Uzumaki boy had dared her. How could she believe that the funny interesting guy on the internet that she met was the blond bastard that had laughed at her when she fell down the stairs?

Her legs trembled violently and the diving board jiggled up and down. Clasping her hands together, she faced the sky and mouthed a prayer.

The pool was so far below. All she saw of her friends were little dots of different colored hair.

She shut her eyes tight…and jumped.

"AGH!!!!!!!!!!!!" she tested the limits of her vocal chords, screaming at the top of her lungs. Her stomach churned as she freefell down to the pool.

_SPLASH_

A giant wave of water came over the pool and hit Ino who was tanning on a bench.

Hinata emerged from the pool gasping for air. Her chest heaved up and down.

It…It…It..was…EXHILIRATING!

"YAH!" she yelled and pumped her fist in the air. "I ROCK!!! WHO-HOO!!!"

She felt a surge of adrenaline and she immediately wanted to do it again. Her arms and legs shook while she chortled. She couldn't help it.

She turned around and noticed all her friends staring at her. Their mouths were agape and eight pairs of eyes were widened to the size of soccer balls.

Suddenly, Hinata's toes seemed very interesting.

"Ehrm… Well…" she coughed and she averted her eyes to a fat bald man picking his nose. _Ew_.

Wait until they told her dad.

----------

"So you aren't going to tell my dad?"

"Nope. I mean, all you did was jump off a REALLY high diving board and scream your lungs out."

"You… Are my savior."

Hinata sat on her cushy twin bed opposite of Sakura who was on her swiveling desk chair.

"No problem." The pink haired girl replied.

Suddenly, Ino popped out from the door, a giddy smile was painted onto her face and she looked like she **really** needed to pee.

"My future in-laws are heeeeere!!" she announced.

Hinata gave her a questioning look.

"How do you know who you're going to marry?" she pondered aloud.

Sakura rolled her eyes. She stood up and set a hand on her hip.

"She just **wished** that she could marry Sasuke."

"Do not!" Ino retorted.

"Do too!" Sakura replied.

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do-"

"Shush up!"

Both girls stared at Hinata as the lavender eyed girl hurriedly covered her mouth with her hands. As if the mouth would suddenly start talking on its own.

"Hey girls! Don't you want to meet Sasuke's family? It'll be _entertaining." _Naruto made his eyebrows go up and down.

"How'd you get in here!? Perv!" Sakura demanded.

"I walked in? Do you always keep your door open like this?" Naruto replied with uncertainty in his voice.

"GAH! You people are impossible!" Hinata shrieked and grabbed her hair.

Naruto's head whipped around so fast, Sakura thought it'd fly right off his neck.

Hinata gasped. That was the _third_ outburst in a _day_. Was Konoha Prep School morphing her attitude all weird?

Sakura tapped her foot.

"By the rate we're going, we'll never meet the Uchihas." She had voiced everybody's thoughts.

Four pairs of feet thundered down the stairs, across the yard and to the visitor's area.

"Oooohhh, Sasuke you've grown so much!"

"Mom, you saw me two weeks ago."

"But you're just _growing _so fast! My baby's all grown up!"

"Kill me now. Somebody."

Hinata fought the urge to collapse on the ground and laugh hysterically for the next decade.

"Greetings…"

Ugh… It was her pompous, egotistic, retarded, son-of-a-bitch, cousin. What was _he_ doing here? Probably to spy on Sasuke's family. At times like this, Hinata wanted to fry her cousin's brain into a steaming turd. He just pissed her off.

"NEJEH! YOU PISS MEH OFF!"

Oh, god, she just voiced her thoughts. She had been THINKING ALOUD. She had never done that before! Neji was going to kill her, wait, he was going to tell her father and then her father was going to kill her.

Stress about schoolwork had totally made her go crazy.

"N-N-Neji n-n-n-ni-s-san…I-I-I-'m r-r-really s-s-orry." Hinata got on her knees and pressed her forehead to the ground. She was so embarrassed. She had told her cousin that he pissed her off, then, had to grovel at his feet.

Damn him.

--------------------------------

Eh…writers block. A summary of the next chapter is that lovely, oddly girly, Neji-san shall be introduced! And Sasuke's family too, since Mikoto, that's Sasuke's mom, is going to invite everyone over to the freakishly large Uchiha manor. And yea, Itachi's going to be there.

:D

:D

:D

:D

:D

I'm freggin' crazy…


	4. The Mom

A/N: On the ending of the last chapter, I was totally on crack so this is the real end.

Hinata stood with her hands behind her back. To one, it would look as if she was bowing to the Uchiha's by lowering her head but in fact, she was trying to hide the wide smile painted across her face.

In front of her was the infamous Uchiha Sasuke, oh-so popular captain of every sport in Konoha Prepatory School (not including hockey since the school had to tear down the hockey arena to pay Tsunade's debts). And that Uchiha Sasuke was being smushed, cuddled and deformed in any way that showed affection.

"Get off me, mom." Sasuke managed to gasp out for he was being suffocated by his mother.

With a hurt expression, Mikoto let go of her youngest son.

"You're becoming a teenager..."

Mikoto wiped at an imaginary tear.

"Soon you'll be sneaking out of the house, going to rowdy parties and taking drugs."

Sasuke failed to remind her that he had become a teenager two and a half years ago.

Uchiha Fugaku, Sasuke's father if you don't know, smacked Sasuke across the head hard enough to send him flying into the wall.

"Respect your mother!" his voice boomed loudly and Hinata thought he sounded how God might sound.

_Sorry, God, _Hinata silently apologized.

"Are these your friends?!" cried Mikoto back to her cheerful self.

"No! They're just strangers. Comin' by to..." Sasuke struggled for an answer.

"Replenish the toilet paper!" Sasuke yelled.

"..."

Silence.

Sasuke sighed.

"YES. They are my friends."

"Great!" Mikoto looked ready to dance around in a circle. "Let's invite them over to our house then!"

Sasuke grabbed his mother's wrist and lead her out of earshot of the group. He pretended to look very depressed and sorry.

"Mom...You know how I'm so kind, giving and nice?"

"No..."

"Well, my friends are handicapped. See that blonde guy?" Sasuke pointed to Naruto who was picking his nose, thinking nobody could see him. "He's retarded. And the pink haired girl. She's got cancer. And the blond girl is anorexic. And the dark haired girl is blind."

"So?" Mikoto was majorly lost now.

"Well, if they're in our house they'll give us their sicknesses!" Sasuke almost yelled, frustrated with his mother.

"Those sicknesses aren't contagious though..." Mikoto pointed out with question in her eyes.

"They're contagious though." said Sasuke.

"Why?"

"'Cause they're _special_."

"Oh. Okay!"

The two returned to the little gathering and Mikoto's mother smiled.

"So, are you still coming to the house?" she asked.

"Mom!" Sasuke yelled.

"I'll get your parent's permission."

"Mo-om!" Sasuke whined and Fugaku smacked him across the head again.

"Sure." said Naruto.

"Of course!" cried Ino.

"Okay." Sakura replied.

"I-I wouldn't mind..." Hinata started at her feet.

"Good then!" Mikoto's mother smiled and walked away with Fugaku at her side. Looking behind her shoulder she added, "Get well soon!"

------------------

"Your mom's super cool." Naruto remarked.

Sasuke sighed in a poor-naive-Naruto-you-are-so-confused way.

"Really! She gave me these cookies before she left!"

Naruto pulled out a whip napkin. Inside was a batch of homemade cookies, still warm from the oven.

"See! She's not as nice as she seems! She didn't give me cookies!" Sasuke said eyeing the cookies.

"No. She's really nice. These cookies were for you. I just took 'em." Naruto remarked and munched on another cookie.

Sasuke stared at Naruto.

"Give me my cookies, then." Sasuke said in a threatening way and narrowed his eyes.

"Sorry. I ate 'em all." Naruto licked his fingers clean of crumbs.

"You bastard." Sasuke said.

Then, Sasuke tackled Naruto.

--------------------

**SouperShy22: your moms nice**

**UchihaSasuke8989898: just shut up about mi mom.**

**SouperShy22: srry**

**Pinky78: dont b so mean sasuke u bastard**

**UchihaSasuke8989898: i can b mean if i want to**

**Pinky78: go lay in a hole and die**

**SouperShy22: dont fight guys**

**SuperKewlGuy678 has joined the chat**

**SuperKewlGuy678: the fun has arrived!**

**UchihaSasuke8989898: dont flatter yourself**

**SouperShy22: hi naruto**

**SuperKewlGuy678: hi! its hana right?**

**SouperShy22 has left the chat.**

**SuperKewlGuy678: hana? **

**SuperKewlGuy678: what did i say? r u mad?**

**UchihaSasuke8989898: great job naruto. arent you mr suave?**

**SuperKewlGuy678: whatd i do? i dont even know what i did!**

**Pinky78: if we werent in a chat room naruto id kill you for being mean to her**

**Pinky78 has left the chat.**

**SuperKewlGuy678: i still dont know what I did!**

**UchihaSasuke8989898: im not staying here alone with you im bailing**

**SuperKewlGuy678: sasuke you bastard you better not leave!**

**UchihaSasuke8989898 has left the chat.**

**SuperKewlGuy678: I STILL DONT KNOW WHAT I DID!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! :(**

**------------**

Hinata just couldn't, COULD NOT, believe it! He didn't even know her name!

That bastard!

----------------

A/N: Sorry I didn't update. Just been so busy with school. But my sister kept prodding me to update. Don't forget to review!


	5. The Infirmary

A/N: Okay so I think the only pairing will be NaruHina since I am like dying here trying to write romance.

Enjoy this chapter! And review!

----------------------------------------------------

"HINATAAAAA!"

Hinata quickened her pace. She could probably lose that bastard around Main Street.

"Hinata! See? I know your name now!"

Hinata's eyes narrowed. He had probably just looked it up in the school directory. Stupid idiot didn't know her name before!

"Hinata!"

She hurried ahead. How had he known it was her? She had stuffed her hair under a large floppy hat in hopes that he would get the hint that she was trying to avoid him.

He hadn't.

"C'mon! I'm really sorry! Stop being so stubborn."

Her? Being stubborn! How could he?! She was the least stubborn person she knew, goddamnit!

"I'm really sorry."

Hinata stopped. Was he **apologizing**?Her lavender eyes widened and a small smile crept across her lips. She turned around to notice Naruto standing there looking very sorry.

"Really?"

Did he really mean it?

"Yah." Naruto replied with a large nod that looked as if it would send his head flying to China.

"Okay."

An awkward silence lingered over the two teenagers. Finally, Hinata broke the silence.

"Erm...You want to go get some lunch...together..." Hinata felt her ears turn red.

Dear god, what had she done!

Hinata looked up to see Naruto give her an odd look.

She wished she could take those words back now!

"I mean, since we're...like friends now!" Hinata congratulated herself on her good recovery.

"Oh! Okay! For a while, I thought you were asking me out!"

Hinata forced herself to smile although her knees were shaking uncontrollably.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

She had mustered up the courage to ask him out, and this is where he brought her!?!

ICHIRAKU!?!?!?

Naruto himself was busy slurping up ramen noodles to notice that Hinata hadn't touched her food yet.

Hinata winced as he slurped up another mouthful sending soup flying her way.

"Hinata...?"

She felt relieved now. He had noticed there was something wrong, finally!

"Are you going to eat that?"

Hinata fell off her stool with a big thud.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Whispers. That's all she heard first. They were incomprehensible, just mumbles that resembled a caveman's grunts.

But then the words become much clearer and she could hear.

"YOU idiot!"

That was Sakura's voice.

A smack.

So Sakura smacked Naruto. That was good.

Naruto's voice answered in a tiny squeak.

"I didn't do anything."

Pfft. He didn't do anything?! Well, he didn't exactly know her feeling for him yet but he still had to be kind to a lady!

They had gone out as a friendly occasion and he brought her to a fast-food ramen place? And once they were at the restaurant, he completely ignored her! And the only time he noticed her was to ask if he could eat her ramen!

If Hinata wasn't so tired, she would have smacked him!

"Well if you didn't do anything, why did she faint!? Hmm? Can you answer that?"

This time, it was Ino's voice.

"Heatstroke?"

There was a sound resembling 'Gck'.

Hinata figured it was Sasuke trying not to laugh.

She would've laughed at the stupid excuse too, but she felt as if she had to listen in on the conversation so she pretended that she was still unconscious.

"Do you think she'll be able to come with us to go to your house, Sasuke?"

That was Naruto trying to change the subject.

An exasperated sigh came from the far corner of the room.

"I told you! You're not coming to my house!"

"And stop trying to change the subject!" Sakura smacked Naruto again.

"You're so insensitive!" shouted Ino.

Naruto whimpered again.

An uncomfortable silence hung over the five teens like a scratchy blanket.

Another sigh from Sakura, Ino tapped her foot, and Sasuke "hn'ed".

Finally, four pairs of feet were heard clacking across the tile and out of the room.

Hinata rolled over. Well that was some dull shit.

---------------------------------------

After she "woke up" Hinata had learned from Sakura and Ino that after she fainted, Naruto had carried her back to school and to the infirmary where she was currently residing.

"Naruto's a nice guy," Sakura had remarked.

"but he's the most clueless, stupid guy ever." Ino had finished.

Hinata wasn't really paying attention though. She instead was mentally screaming that from shock Naruto had actually carried her. Carried her! Hinata had fainted again and when she woke up Sakura and Ino were gone.

"Hey."

Hinata turned around to notice a taller girl with dark hair. Her hair was tied up in two pigtails and she was in a soccer jersey.

"Hi..."

"I'm Tenten."

Hinata nodded and tried not to look so stupid. This girl was obviously a senior and she didn't want to look dumb in front of an older girl.

"I'm Hinata."

"Hey, aren't you Hyuuga Neji's cousin?"

Hinata winced.

"I guess..."

Although I wish I wasn't, Hinata finished in her mind.

"Oh. Too bad."

Hinata almost fell off the bed and hit her head again. Girls worshipped Neji! Not as much as they worshipped Sasuke, but they still worshipped him. And finally, she met someone (who wasn't a guy, or Ino and Sakura) who also despised Neji!

"Yeah."

Jeez, this was awkward.

"So, why are you in the infirmary?" asked Tenten.

"I...fainted." Hinata squeezed her eyes shut awaiting the uproarious laughter. But she never heard it. When she looked up she noticed that Tenten was looking at her oddly.

"Why are you closing your eyes?" she asked in a confused tone.

"Nothing." Hinata said quickly, mortified that she had looked like such a dork. "What about you?"

Tenten pointed at her ankle which was in a cast.

"Soccer incident." she explained.

"Oh."

"Hey, Hinata!" Ino strode into the room. "You're awake now!"

"Yeah." Hinata answered grateful that Ino had broken the silence.

"While you were unconcious, we made plans to head to Sasuke's house. Sasuke's mom already called your dad."

"What'd he say?" Hinata asked hoping that the answer was no but at the same time wishing it was yes.

"He said sure, you just have to call every hour and tell him where you are."

"Okay then." She was at lost for words.

Going to Sasuke's house would be weird since she wasn't really his friend but she wanted to go too since Ino and Sakura would be there too.

Ino grabbed her arm and pulled her out of the room.

"We'll be going next week, I can't wait can you?" Ino was talking quickly and very much like a chipmunk.

Hinata turned around and weakly waved at Tenten.

How had she gotten herself into this?

-----------------------------------------

A/N: This is the longest chapter I ever wrote. It's finally over.

-dies from exhaustion-


End file.
